Episode 5191 (7th January 2002)
Plot Dev and Geena decide to tell everyone that they're getting married in Tobago very soon. Les is threatening to go to Dennis's funeral. Toyah makes him promise to stay away. Janice is in a daze but Rita has organised the food for the funeral and helped with all the arrangements. Eileen decides to attend the funeral and Jason and Todd go with her. Tyrone persuades Fiz to give Vera the money she made from selling Terry's story to help with the legal fees. Curly and Emma realise that it's Norris's singing that soothes Ben and they get him to record some songs onto cassette. Fred persuades Betty to take her job back at the Rovers. Les decides that he's going to turn up at Dennis's funeral after all. Julie Reardon turns up on Vera's doorstep. She is now willing to talk. Dennis's funeral takes place at St. Mary's Church. A couple of his biker friends turn up. Les attends the funeral uninvited. Janice says a few words about Dennis and then Les stands up and says that he wants to speak too. Everyone expects the worst but Les says what a great friend Dennis was and how he saved his life. Julie Reardon admits to Vera that she was with Terry the night of the attempted murder. She is undecided whether or not she'll admit this to the Police. Sunita is busy trying to organise a hen night for Geena. Deirdre asks Dev if he's rushing the wedding because of their one-night stand. Dev tells her that she's the only one who thinks that it was of any importance. Cast Regular cast *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Geena Gregory - Jennifer James *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Emma Watts - Angela Lonsdale *Vikram Desai - Chris Bisson *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Sam Kingston - Scott Wright *Eve Elliott - Melanie Kilburn *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Bobbi Lewis - Naomi Ryan *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ben Watts - Stephen Collins (Uncredited) Guest cast *Julie Reardon - Julie Brown *Buster - Dave Nicholls *Joan Lawson - Enid Dunn *Vicar - Jack Fisher Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *No. 6 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Chapman Street flat - Living room, kitchen and exterior *St. Mary's Church - Interior and exterior Notes *This hour-long episode was transmitted at 7.00pm. *This was the first Coronation Street episode to be recorded and broadcast in 16:9 widescreen format, and the first episode to use a new widescreen title sequence. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Les defies expectations at Dennis's funeral. Vera gets a surprise visitor. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,730,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:Extended episodes Category:2002 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns